A manufacturing procedure of an active-matrix organic light emitting diode (AMOLED) display panel comprises: a manufacturing procedure of a backplane (BP), a manufacturing procedure of an organic emitting layer (EL) and a packaging procedure. During the manufacturing procedure of the backplane, the backplane is generally tested by using a technique such as array test to prevent defective backplanes from entering the subsequent procedures, thereby to avoid production of defective display panels, and meanwhile, stability of the array test technique may be monitored.
There may be an error in an array test, and in order to improve reliability of the array test, it needs to put some backplanes into the manufacturing procedure of the organic light emitting layer and the packaging procedure to form a display panel, then the display panel displays during a cell test stage, by comparing display results of the display panel with test results of the array test, test conditions of the array test may be revised. However, since cost for manufacturing the organic light emitting layer is high, and the manufactured organic light emitting layer may also be defective, it is not easy to distinguish the defect of the organic light emitting layer from the defect in the array test.